victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Innuendo
Victorious is known to have some innuendos and actions/quotes, although it is a show meant for tweens to watch. Many of Dan Schneider's shows have innuendos (like iCarly), to attract teens and possibly (young) adults. Innuendos in the episodes Season 1 'Pilot' * Sikowitz: Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time. *'Jade:' Oh I will. (Winks at Beck playfully) *'Jade' (to Tori): Dude, why you rubbing my boyfriend? 'The Bird Scene' *'Rex: '''You don't know what I got! *'Tori': Two large coconuts. *'Beck': Those are good ones. 'Stage Fighting *Tori says she's a "throat player". The Birthweek Song *Robbie claims that caffeine vibrating sometimes feels nice. Tori the Zombie *The rap song Trina and Cat sing had the "h" word in it. *When Trina and Cat sing a song, Cat didn't want to sing the next line because it was dirty. Robarazzi *Cat mentions that she has an "uncle-and-uncle". *Cat wants Beck to "come closer". *Robbie runs out of the locker room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Survival of the Hottest *'''Andre: Parts of me are sweating that I didn't know could sweat! *When Robbie was crying, Beck pats his butt. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Tori asks why Robbie chose a girl's screen name, Rex comments, "Says a lot, doesn't it?" 'Beck's Big Break' *'Jade:' Was she cute? *'Beck:' He was adorable! 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Tori kisses Sinjin in the closet and he responds by saying "Here comes that feeling" it could be mistaken for him getting "hard". 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *When Jade tells Cat that "Tori knows Daniel." *Cat sticks her finger in Beck's mouth, "making sure it's Beck" when her eyes are covered by Daniel. *When Jade and Beck look for Tori, Jade says "come out to play" she might actually be saying come out to do something related to sexual refrences. This is also an allusion to the 1979 film The Warriors. **Beck:"Tori where are you? **Jade: (in a whining voice)"Come out to plaayyaayyyy! 'Rex Dies' *About the Turblow Jet, it was mentioned many times that it sucks and blows and at one point Beck and Andre said "It doesn't just blow....it sucks." *'Sikowitz:' NO! Not a cock fight! *Robbie kisses Rex. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Jade wrote a bad word on an autograph for Devin. 'Wok Star' *Tori says to Jade "Love me, love me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a squeeze." *Tori tells Sinjin his pants are unzipped, to which he replies, "I know," in a 'duh' voice. *Mrs.Lee said that Beck was "so handsome, like a pretty pony". Ponies are ridden. 'The Wood' *'Andre: '''Sometimes I do it to myself. *'Tori: Feel away! A Film by Dale Squires *Beck was talking about how cars, boats, and other vehicles were called "shes". He also said his Uncle Barbara with an air quote around it. It could mean she had a sex change. *Before performing their scene for the short film, Jade orders Cat to "lie down" then smiles suggestively. *Tori tells Beck that she needs him on the couch and Jade responded with "Girl..." menacingly and Tori reassured her that it was for the scene. *When Beck and Robbie are working on Robbie's car Robbie says "Man, those jeans fit you great!" which means he was looking at Beck's butt and thinks he's attractive. Sleepover at Sikowitz's *When Jade tells André that he will be playing a pregnant dude, he asks "Who's the daddy?" *Sikowitz doesn't want Beck and Tori to look in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom. **This could be seen as Sikowitz having pornographic magazines/pictures in the cabinet. *After Tori kisses him, Rex tells Robbie "take me home" to relieve his... urges. *There's a poster on Sikowitz's wall that talks about "loose women", with loose probably meaning promiscuous. Season 2 Beggin' On Your Knees *A girl who remembers Robbie from jazz class remembers that he got hit in the groin and Robbie says "I've healed." *Trina is seen rubbing her butt against the edge of the Vega's table when she was trying to stretch out her new jeans. *When Tori tells everyone about her date with Ryder, Rex says "Ooooh, he's hot!....Stare all you want I'm secure.", implying that Rex (or Robbie since he has control over Rex) is homosexual. *When Christine said to Robbie that Ryder never called, Robbie said that she must've felt dirty. *'''Tori: But what about your spicy tuna balls? [[Beck Falls for Tori|'Beck Falls for Tori']] *Jade attaches her ID to Rex's "wood". *The group talk about getting "black balled" in Hollywood. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *After the kid (played by Ke$ha's brother) said that he wanted to kiss Tori, Cat, and Jade, Andre says "You better stop there!". *Robbie said he wants to do many things before he dies, he mentioned riding a pony and "other" things. *'Robbie:' "The two mothers beat me up with sticks!" *'Cat:' "Sticks?" *Tori is bathing Trina. Innuendo on TheSlap.com *In "The Diddly Bops" gallery, on a picture of Jade as a hamburger, Tori's caption says "Hey Jade, nice buns!" *Also in the video Beck and Jade talk about Sikowitz's driving by acting exercises, this is how the conversation follows: **'Beck:' Its fun (referring to the acting challenges). **'Jade: '''Sometimes its fun, like when I'm in the mood to do it. ***(This can be mistaken for sex) *In Beck & Jade's Relationship Advice 2 Beck gives Jade nuggies (grinding your knuckles on a persons head) and he and Jade roll around on the floor in an awkward manner. *In The Gallery ''Cats Costume Creation Cat writes that Robbie want's a pretty girl dress in his size. *In the "Stage Fighting" gallery, Tori said that when she plays the French horn, it sounds like a walrus mating call. *Cat asks about hotel soap. Beck replies. This is how the conversation goes: **'Cat: '''What's the deal with hotel soap? Why is it so tiny? **'Beck: 'Still doing your 80's comedian routine? **'Cat: 'No, I really NEED to know. I'm on vacation and I'm ''really dirty. Category:Quotes Category:Relationship Moments Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2